


Accidents Happen

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: After receiving a call from Satan, Sarah is asked to accompany him in the kitchen for company.Note: Minor spoiler for reaching level 10 Intimacy with SatanTrigger warning - Minor blood mention.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Accidents Happen

Sarah had just gotten off the phone with Satan and just took a moment to look at her phone. Did..Satan seriously just call her because he wanted to hear her voice? Her heart was fluttering with butterflies at the mere idea that..well, maybe he didn’t seem so intimidating.

When she was first introduced to him, she felt like she had to always walk on eggshells around Satan. Someone who was the Avatar of Wrath, to her knowledge, would be known for their anger issues..right? The fact that he always gave smiles seemed to make chills run down her spine. It was like he was waiting for the right moment to drop his act and lash out at any moment. 

But as she got to know him more, she actually found him to be a half decent guy, for a demon anyway. 

Pushing herself off her bed, she placed the book she was reading under her pillow, (she wasn’t taking chances of having one of her favorite fantasy books being trashed or tossed to the floor if someone decided to go through her room..again.) and stretched before making her way downstairs to accompany Satan in the kitchen.

She saw him starting to roll up his sleeves as he was starting to prepare for dinner. A silly giddy smile crept over the corners of her lips as she walked in to take a seat on one of the wooden stools that was placed by the center cooking table.

“Ah, you made it. I was hoping that you would join me,” the blond demon commented, giving her a small smile. 

She gave a light shrug of her shoulders, “I don’t mind keeping you company. Though, I can help if you’d like? I enjoy cooking.”

“Well, if you insist, Sarah. I won’t decline the assistance.“

Sarah took a moment to tie her long black hair up into a tail and roll up her own sleeves as she started on cutting vegetables for a stew. While she worked on that, Satan started cutting various demonic meat that he knew his brothers liked. She scrunched her nose for a moment at the smell. The meat smelled like it had been dead for several weeks. Definitely not appetizing to her at all.

“What in the world..is that?”

Satan looked up as he had finished cutting the last bit of the meat, tossing it into a pan before reaching for a towel to clean off his hands, 

“That would be Griffon tenderloin. It was the reason why I went out earlier. I had heard that there was a sale in the local market and since I knew that I had cooking duty tonight; I figured I should just kill two birds with one stone.”

She gave the dark colored meat a questionable glance, face still distorted from the smell, “I think I know why it may have been on sale. No offense, but that smells horrible.”

Her reaction to the potent smell of the meat earned a small chuckle from Satan. He apparently took a bit of pleasure out of her temporary discomfort. “The smell will fade in a few minutes. I promise you won’t need to suffer long,” he teased. 

“I hope so..” she muttered, turning back to cutting the carrots in front of her. 

She was thankful that he was right about the smell and it faded, “Do you have a favorite dish?”

Sarah looked up this time upon hearing his question, a confused expression on her face, “What do you mean..?”

Luckily for him, she only saw the back of his uniform and was oblivious to his flushed cheeks, “Back in the Human World, you must have had a dish you enjoyed cooking or at least eating. Would you mind sharing them with me?”

“Oh, sure! Hm..There are so many things I love cooking. I enjoy making spicy foods, like curry and salsa dips from scratch. Though, I suppose my true talent is with baked goods. I once made this three tier chocolate cake that had bits of oreo cookies and vanilla frosting. Serve it with a few cookies on top and with a glass of milk and you have the perfect dessert.”

She paused for a moment, placing a hand on her cheek, “Man..now I have a craving for chocolate..”

At that point, the smell of dinner being made had risen to the second floor and caught the attention of the second youngest brother, Beelzebub. He poked his head in the doorway of the kitchen, “Chocolate..?”

Satan sighed, turning to face his brother, “We’re not having chocolate for dinner. Sarah was just talking about things she has cooked back in the Human World.”

The red head pouted a little, “Aw..no chocolate.”

Sarah giggled a little, shaking her head, “How about this? I can bake a chocolate cake later. Would that be okay?”

Beel gave her an excited grin, which in turn only made Satan roll his eyes, but played it off with a small smile, “I don’t think you really need to ask if he wants cake, especially if it’s chocolate.”

“I suppose you have a point. We are about half way or so done with dinner.”  
Beel became even more excited, “I can’t wait until dinner. It smells delicious.” he commented before leaving to eagerly wait at the table for his meal.

Sarah shook her head as she gathered the vegetables she had been cutting and placed them in a pot beside the pan Satan had on the stove. She gave a concerned look to his pan, nose still scrunched. “Is it supposed to smell like that?”

To her, it smelled like chicken that went bad. Her nose burned and she had to take a small side step. Satan, however, tapped his chin in thought, “To be honest, I don’t think so. I think it’s missing something.”

Though she wasn’t a fan of the smell, she wanted to at least help him so that it was tolerable. Since Griffin was a type of bird, she wanted to give a wild guess that it was considered poultry of some sort..? 

She looked over the seasoning rack that was on the counter beside her. Most of the seasonings there, she had no idea what they were good with. But she was rather thankful that she was able to go to a market in the Human World a few weeks back so she could cook food she would be able to eat. 

Taking out some pepper and oregano, she placed a bit of both in the pan he was working with. She was thankful for her younger years of experimenting with various foods, as the smell started to lessen and she could actually breathe a little, “There..that should help.”

She didn’t notice, but he was blushing again with her being so close. When she turned to face him, he merely looked away for a moment, pretending to look at the analog clock on the wall, “Ah yes..thank you Sarah. I appreciate the help.”

“Yup! Not a problem.”

There was silence for a moment as Satan watched her with curiosity and amusement. She didn’t know much about the dish he was cooking, yet she knew exactly what to do in order to save it so it wouldn’t turn out terrible. It earned a brief smile from him. Sarah certainly did have a knack for solving other people’s problems. 

Though that smile soon faded as he wondered if she helped his brothers like this too. There was..a wave of jealousy that washed over him. 

She was far too pure and kind to be wasting her time with his brothers. A part of him just wanted to horde her into his arms and keep her in his room like one of his many precious books or charms.

He got so caught up in his thoughts that his grip broke the metal spoon he was using in half, startling Sarah in the process. One of the pieces landed on the other end of the stove and the one closest to him, flew towards her direction, grazing her right arm.

She yelped, instantly snapping him back into reality. “Hm? Oh--! My apologies. It seems I underestimated my strength again. Are you hurt?”

She put on a brave face, waving a dismissive hand, “Oh I’m just peachy. It’s just a scratch..” Though in truth, her arm hurt rather badly.

Satan turned everything on the stove on low and grabbed her uninjured arm, ushering her to the stool she was sitting on earlier.

“Take off your jacket.”

A faint blush claimed her cheeks as she slowly unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it off. Under her uniform jacket, she wore a sleeveless black top that would match with the uniform better. 

Unfortunately, her current jacket had a cut in the right arm and she had a fresh cut across her upper right arm. She was starting to bleed and the smell over her innocent blood was starting to become intoxicating to him. 

He quickly shook his head and reached under the sink for the First Aid Kit. Carefully, he cleaned the wound and wrapped her arm. “This isn’t too tight, is it?”

“Ah..n-no..thank you.” Her lips twisted at the sight of her jacket, “Looks like I will have to hand wash and sew it. Do you guys have a sewing kit around?”

“Don’t worry about it. This was my fault so I’ll repair it for you.” 

“Oh..why thank you.”

“Why..don’t you go wait at the table with Beel? I’ve got everything else.”

She frowned, “ Are you sure? I can still help.” 

He leaned down to her, shoulder -- just above where she was bandaged, leaving a chaste kiss on her pale skin. She could have swore that goosebumps formed where his lips were as she found herself mesmerized by those lovely dark teal and green eyes. Asmodeus may not have been able to charm her, but she felt like that perhaps it was the wrong brother who should have tried seducing her at first.

“I am certain. Go on ahead. Thank you for your company and assisting me. You’ve been a wonderful help.”

She found herself nodding slowly, “Y-yeah. Not a problem..”

Sarah got up and left the kitchen, taking a seat towards the end, where she normally did. She flexed her hand and arm a little, testing the bandage and her arm movement. Beel looked up for a moment and frowned when he saw Sarah and what was on her arm. 

“Are you okay?”

She gave a nervous laugh, waving a dismissive hand, “Oh it’s nothing. Just a small scratch.”

It was around then that the last of dinner was finished up and Satan brought out food. The rest of his brothers started to come to the table and Sarah found herself being asked what happened to her arm. She brushed it off as a small scratch, when it was clearly more than that. While she ate, she asked Beel if he could help her with baking the chocolate cake she promised.

Asmodeus took offense that he wasn’t being included in the baking party, and insisted he join. 

“Your cake must be decorated to look as delicious as me!~” he chimed. 

“Ew! Ain’t nobody in their right mind is going to want to eat a cake with your mug on it, Asmo, “ Mammon muttered. 

Asmo, placed a hand over his chest, shocked, “Oh..! How rude. Who wouldn’t want to have a cake with my beautiful face?”

Normally, their antics would be a little annoying but tonight, they made her giggle. She was honestly feeling like she was at home around these boys. What she didn’t notice, however, was the vague tension between Lucifer and Satan. 

When everyone was done eating, Lucifer held an arm in front of Satan, stopping him from leaving the room with the others. Satan looked the other way, refusing to look his brother in the eye for a moment before giving him a narrowed glare. 

“What is it, Lucifer?” he hissed.

“What really happened with Sarah in the kitchen?” His voice was stern, getting right to the point of his concern, “If Lord Diavolo gets word that one of us intentionally hurts our guest, his exchange program will be in jeopardy, as will his reputation. You wouldn’t want to do that, now would you?” Lucifer gave a smile that seemed almost too polite, as if he was on the edge of snapping. 

“Of course not..” Satan muttered, “It was an accident. My thoughts got carried away and the metal spoon I was using broke, falling out of my grip and grazing her arm. She’ll be fine.”

“Oh? Then why wasn’t she wearing her jacket at the table?”

“There..was a tear in her sleeve. I already intend on repairing it.”

Lucifer lowered his arm, “Good. After you clean up, do so. I will report this to Diavolo.”

“....” Satan glared at Lucifer, but didn’t say a word as he started to clean up from dinner.

Later that evening…

Sarah was in her room with a lamp on by her bed, reading. She was so engrossed with her book that she didn’t hear the message notification on her D.D.D. from Satan. It wasn’t long that a knock at her door pulled her attention up. She nearly fell out of her bed from how startled she was.

“Uh..be there in a moment!” 

Quickly placing a bookmark in her pages, she ran to the door, tugging the sleeves of her robe closer to her. As she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of Satan. “Oh! Good evening, Satan. Did you need something?”

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. He wasn’t used to seeing her in night attire and if he was honest, she looked rather adorable in her pink robe that had a small sheep etched on the left side of the chest for the robe. 

“Uh..r-right. I came by to give this to you. Good as new.”

He held out her jacket. She took it from him to inspect the stitch work, only to smile from ear to ear. “It looks perfect! Thanks.”

Satan gave a nod, “You’re welcome.” There was a frown over his lips, “How is your arm?”

She looked to her arm before shrugging her shoulders, “It stings but I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten worse from tripping up a flight of stairs with carpet.”

He raised a skeptical brow, “Really..?”

Sarah laughed nervously, “Ahah..yeah. I’m a wee bit of a clutz. Rug burns on my knees and elbows hurt pretty bad. So a small cut is nothing. I know it was an accident.”

Her short story made him chuckle a little, granting her a small genuine smile, “Well if you say so. I do still feel bad for hurting you. It wasn’t intentional.”

She sighed, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek, “I’m okay. Stop worrying, silly.” 

When she leaned close to him, he took hold of her chin, keeping her close before she could pull away, “Next time you have kitchen duty, I’ll help you. It’s only fair. Besides, I would love to enjoy your company again. Your stories about your home always fascinate me.”

“I would like that very much. Thank you.”

She could feel him pull her close, brushing his lips against her own, torturing himself by not giving her a full kiss. This was his self punishment for harming such a precious treasure. She shouldn’t trust him let alone forgive him; but she did. All the more reason he believed he didn’t deserve her. 

Moving back from the chaste kiss, he released her chin as he whispered to her, “Sweet dreams, Sarah..”

She was in a daze for a moment, still trying to believe the event that just happened before she shook her head and looked up at him, “Y-yeah..! Sweet dreams, Satan.”

Taking a step back into her room, she closed the door behind her. She could hear the soft steps of Satan walking away from her room. When she knew he was out of ear shot, she found herself squealing into her jacket, holding it close to her chest as she caught the faint scent of his cologne on the collar of the jacket. 

“It even smells like him..”

She didn’t feel like reading anymore. Reaching over for the lamp switch, she turned it off and hugged her jacket, embraced by the scent of Satan. He might not physically be there with her, but the smell of him in her arms was calming enough for her to ignore the pain she felt in her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt to writing a fluff fic and doing something for the Shall We Date fandom. Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Might write something little more nsfw later on if anyone is interested?


End file.
